


Only Me

by takemetoviktuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, actual cleaning up at the end woah, fluff at the end, yuuri says "Vitya" A LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetoviktuuri/pseuds/takemetoviktuuri
Summary: Viktor seems to be getting a little too friendly with Chris and Yuuri doesn't like it.aka, jealous yuuri fucks the shit out of viktor





	Only Me

Yuuri kept an iron grip on his fiancé’s wrist as he dragged him towards their hotel room, steam almost visible from his ears. Viktor’s heart pounded with both excitement and anxiety. He knew what he did, and it may or may not have been purposeful. He was chatting with Chris, as per usual, but some things that happened to happen, may’ve not seemed so platonic or friend-like. Some cheeky comments, some touches that seemed to last a little too long for Yuuri’s patience. 

Yuuri knew this was all in Chris’s nature, but that didn’t stop it from making his blood boil. He was supposed to be the only one to say things like that to Viktor, He was supposed to be the only one who was able to touch Viktor like that. The worst part? Viktor did nothing to stop it! He just stood there and accepted it, smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong. Did he enjoy it? Did he enjoy being fawned over by someone other than Yuuri? Was Yuuri not good enough for him anymore? Yuuri decided he needed to show Viktor how good he still was, that he was the only one who could satisfy him.

The second the couple entered the room, Yuuri slammed Viktor against the door, pinning his arms above his head and crashing his lips into the older man’s. Viktor was the taller of the two, which made this position a bit awkward, as Yuuri had to practically stand on his tiptoes to reach Viktor’s mouth. That didn’t matter now though, all that mattered was Yuuri showing Viktor how good he still was.

The kissing consisted mostly of teeth and tongue - (mainly on Yuuri’s part) - but neither of them cared. One Yuuri finally parted from the kiss, they were both panting as though they had both just ran a mile. Yuuri looked Viktor straight in the eyes and could swear he felt the older man tremble.

“Strip. Now.”, Yuuri commanded as he let go of Viktor’s wrists and stepped back. Viktor’s eyes widened and he scrambled to kick his boots off and shrug off his coat. He wondered if he should put on a show for his fiancé but then noticed the younger man was watching him like a hawk. “No, yeah, should definitely hurry.”, Viktor thought to himself.

Viktor continued, dropping his socks, gloves, and vest in a pile and then went for his tie. When he was about to discard it into the pile as well, it was snatched from him. Viktor jumped a bit and saw Yuuri standing there with a smirk and tie in hand.

“We’ll need this for later.”, Yuuri said, lust dripping from his voice, making Viktor shiver. He resumed the stripping quickly. He finally made it to his boxers, black and very form fitting. He took them off a bit slower than the rest of the other articles of clothing, because let’s face it - Viktor Nikiforov was a tease by nature. Yuuri noticed this and scowled a bit.

“You really must want to get punished don’t you, Vitya?”, Yuuri asked, if not a bit rhetorically. 

Viktor stood nude against the door in front of his fiancé, not knowing what to do next, practically trembling in anticipation. Yuuri stood with his arms crossed and stared into the older man’s blue-green eyes.

“Bed.” Yuuri commanded again. One simple word, but it made Viktor’s heart jump. The silver haired man scrambled towards the bed and sat at the head of it, back against the wall. 

“Spread your legs.”, came another command from the younger man. Viktor did just as he was told. 

“Good Vitya”, Yuuri breathed. He looked at the sight as though he was a starving man looking at a buffet. A pretty pink cock, nice pink balls, and even a bit of his pink, puckered hole. Everything was so pink. Everything was so pretty and nice. Yuuri couldn’t wait to ruin everything. 

Yuuri removed his shoes and socks and joined Viktor on the bed. He put himself in between Viktor’s legs and let his hands wander on the older man’s body. Thighs, calfs, ass. All were being groped by the wandering hands. Viktor hummed in enjoyment. Yuuri then remembered he was supposed to bed punishing Viktor. 

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s tie in one hand, and wrists in the other. He swiftly tied the man’s wrist to the headboard, admiring his work when done. This all happened so quickly Viktor didn’t really have time to respond. Yuuri then attached his mouth to Viktor’s neck, kissing and sucking nice red marks into the porcelain skin. Viktor gasped and moaned. Yuuri worked his way down to Viktor’s chest. He tweaked and pinched the pink buds on Viktor, making them grow even harder. He then took one in his mouth, sucking. 

“A-ah! Yuuri!”, Viktor cried out, face flushing hot with pleasure. Yuuri smirked. This is what he wanted. To make Viktor loud. Loud so people would know who was giving Viktor this pleasure. Loud so people would know Viktor was his and his only.

Yuuri then assaulted Viktor’s other nipple. The man beneath him was a squirming, moaning mess already. Yuuri didn’t know it was this easy. He smirked.

“Squirming already, Vitya dear? Why, I’ve barely even gotten started.”, Yuuri drawled, pinching the bud that was just in his mouth.

“It’s just - hng - you - ah - so good, Yuuri. F-Feels so good.”, Viktor moaned out, face flush and eyes half-lidded. There seemed to be a permanent smirk tattooed onto Yuuri’s face.

“You’re just so desperate, huh Vitya? Desperate for pleasure. I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already acting like a bitch in heat.”, The younger man hummed at Viktor. The older man could do nothing but moan softly at his. 

Yuuri continued his path down his fiancé’s body until he was face to face with his cock. It was long and slender with a pretty pink tip that was oozing pre-cum. Yuuri’s mouth was watering, but he knew he couldn’t yet. He needed to toy with the man more. He went right past the erection and placed kisses and bites into the soft flesh of Viktor’s thighs. He kissed and bit at every piece of skin around the cock, making Viktor squirm in impatience. Yuuri smirked, he knew it was working. 

Once Yuuri thought it was finally time, he licked a long, wet stripe up the underside of Viktor’s cock, making him moan out in pleasure. He swirled his tongue around the pink tip, dipped his tongue into the slit, collected the pre-cum that was pearling at the top. He was torturing Viktor.

“Y-Yuuri, please stop - ah - teasing me.” Viktor moaned, just wanting to feel the wet heat of Yuuri’s mouth around his dick. Yuuri suddenly stopped.

“Who said you were the one calling the shots, Viktor?”, Yuuri said, squeezing Viktor’s cock. Viktor shut up right then.

“That’s what I thought”, Yuuri said, resuming his previous activity. He then finally decided to indulge Viktor, sinking his mouth all the way down to the base of his cock, making Viktor keen and moan. He bobbed his head up and down, keeping a squeeze on Viktor’s thigh. 

“Ah, Y-Yuuri! I-I’m - ngh -”, Viktor cried, legs shaking and face flushed. Then it all stopped. Yuuri took his mouth off of Viktor, making the older man whimper at the loss. 

“Can’t have you cumming so soon, now can we, Vitya?”. Yuuri chuckled, emphasizing his statement with a slight tug on Viktor’s balls, making the silver haired man whimper. Yuuri then remembered that he still had most of his clothes one. He went to work stripping until he was just the same as Viktor. Yuuri then slid off the bed and went to his suitcase, rummaging in it for a minute until he produced a small blue bottle. Lube. He then returned to his seat between Viktor’s legs and popped open the cap. He squeezed some onto his fingers and rubbed then together until the lube was warm and spread evenly about his fingers. He brought one finger down to Viktor’s twitching hole and pressed in. Viktor tensed and whimpered, but relaxed soon after. Yuuri then added a second finger. He thrusted and scissored them into Viktor, making him squirm and mewl.

“Want another one?”, Yuuri asked. Viktor nodded.

“Use your voice, Vitya dear.”, Yuuri said, punctuating the last word with a deep thrust of his fingers.

“A-Ah, yes! Please!”, Viktor moaned, his wrists started to feel raw from rubbing against the fabric of the tie. Yuuri granted Viktor his wish and inserted another digit, continuing the thrusts and scissoring. Viktor then let out a cry. Yuuri knew he was golden. He had hit the right spot. Yuuri pulled out his fingers and Viktor whimpered. He used the excess lube from his fingers and spread it on his dick. Yuuri groaned a bit, realizing he hadn’t really had any pleasure given to him yet. 

“Ready?”, Yuuri asked. Viktor mewled and nodded, face flushed and one eye closed. “Beautiful.”, Yuuri thought, “And he’s all mine.”.

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s legs and placed them on his shoulders. He clutched his cock and lined it up with Viktor’s hole. He rubbed the head against the hole before pushing in. Viktor gasped and tensed a bit. Yuuri pushed in all the way and waited a minute, giving Viktor time to adjust. Viktor gave an experimental push back onto Yuuri’s cock, letting Yuuri know he was ready, and moaned. Yuuri got the hint and grasped onto Viktor’s hips and thrusted in. Viktor gave a gasp that melted into a moan, writhing in place. Yuuri kept up the pace of his thrusts. 

“So good for me, Vitya, so good. You feel so fucking amazing around me.”, Yuuri praised, snapping his hips forward with more urgency. The sounds of skin against skin and Viktor’s moans filled the air. Yuuri leaned down so that his mouth was next to Viktor’s ear and so that he could go even deeper into his fiancé. 

“Look at you. So desperate and hungry for my cock. Imagine if people could see this, the legendary Viktor Nikiforov falling apart under the hands of me.”, Yuuri groaned into Viktor’s ear, thrusting in even harder.

“But they can’t see this. Only I get to see you like this. Only I get to see this side of you. So desperate and full of pleasure you can barely even form words. So red faced and drooling all over yourself. And why are you like this?”, Yuuri asked. Viktor just moaned in response. That wasn’t good enough for Yuuri, so he slowed down his thrust until they were just shallow and weak. 

“I asked you a question, Vitya dear.”, Yuuri said. Viktor whimpered. .

“You! B-Because of you!”, Viktor cried out, wanting Yuuri to continue with his powerful thrusts.

“Damn right.”, Yuuri growled. “Only I can make you feel this way. Not Chris, not anybody but me.”, Yuuri was now thrusting as hard as he could into Viktor. Viktor was a bumbling, moaning mess, with strings of “yes”, “more”, and “please” coming out of his mouth. Viktor then cried out a “Ah! There!”, and Yuuri knew he had hit the jackpot. He angled his thrusts at that exact spot and went as hard as he could. Viktor was a babbling, incoherent mess and Yuuri loved it. Viktor gave one last cry, and came in hot, white stripes across his chest, and Yuuri soon after. They were both panting as Yuuri pulled out, cause cum to pool and drip out of Viktor’s ass and onto the bed. Yuuri un tied Viktor’s wrists and threw the tie somewhere across the room.

“Yuuri that was-”, Viktor started, but then found himself cut off by a pair of lips against his own. Yuuri then flipped Viktor onto his hands and knees and brought his mouth close to Viktor’s ear.

“I’m not done with you yet, Vitya.”, Yuuri whispered, making Viktor shiver. He bit down onto the older man’s ear and gripped onto his hips. He lined his cock up with Viktor’s hole and pushed in. Viktor moaned and fisted his hands into the sheets, suddenly overwhelmed by pleasure again. Yuuri resumed his brutal pace from before, internally thanking his great stamina. He then fisted his hand into the silver hair and jerked Viktor’s head back, bringing his lips to Viktor’s ear.

“Look at you Vitya darling, already came once and still so desperate for my cock. Was once not enough for you? Do you need it again again to be satisfied? If so, I’ll happily oblige, but doesn’t that make you a bit of a slut, huh? Is that what you are Vitya? A slut for me? Well?” Yuuri asked, punctuating the “well?” with an angled thrust at Viktor’s prostate. Viktor was nearly in tears he was so overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Yes! I-I’m a slut for you Yuuri! Only for you!” Viktor cried out, pushing himself back against Yuuri. This earned a slap across the ass from the younger man, which in turn caused a broken moan from Viktor. 

“Don’t go trying to speed things up now, Vitya. Remember which one of us is in charge here.” Yuuri warned, rubbing his hand against the mark he made on the pale flesh of Viktor’s ass. Yuuri returned to his assault on Viktor’s prostate, Viktor lying there, clutching the sheets moaning. After minutes of hitting Viktor’s prostate over and over against, he finally came again with a strangled cry, Yuuri doing the same not long after. Yuuri pulled out and they both collapsed on the bed. 

“Can I tell you that was amazing now? Or are we going again?”, Viktor teased, causing Yuuri to chuckle.

“I think we’re done for now.” Yuuri laughed, pushing some silver hair out of the way of Viktor’s eyes, looking into them lovingly, then pressing a kiss into Viktor’s forehead. The older man smiled. 

“I’m still a little sticky you know.” Viktor said, laughing a bit. Yuuri blushed and hopped up and out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. He came back with a wet and warm towel and got to work cleaning up Viktor. Viktor hummed in enjoyment as the feeling of warmth went over his body. Once Yuuri was finished, he cleaned up his own chest and flopped down onto the bed next to Viktor. Viktor wrapped his arms around his fiancé and enveloped him.

“You know I love you and not Chris, right?”, Viktor questioned, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri blushed deeper. He did know that, but the green monster overtook him and clouded his rational judgement. Yuuri knew there was a reason Viktor chose him and not Chris. Yuuri knew. And Yuuri was content.

**Author's Note:**

> woah hey I spent two days writing 11 pages of stuff that would disappoint my mother
> 
> sorry if the end seems rushed (bc it kinda was) I just wanted to get it done and posted
> 
> check me out on tumblr if you'd like at http://softflowergirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> ((i'm also open for requests btw!!!)


End file.
